The Terror Of Frieza
by Daren
Summary: AU fic. It follows the same general plotline, but with many changes as to how the event's play out. Pg 13 for later chapters.
1. Introduction

Welcome to my first published Dragonball Z fanfic! 

This fanfic is an "alternate universe", and is cdifferent from the show. The senshi start off ALOT stronger then in the series. This will cover the Saiyan and Freiza sagas, but I will eventually make ones to cover the Androids and Buu. If you visit my site, you'll notice I use the Japanese spellings for most names there, like Kurririn or Tenshinhan. Here, I use name's like Tien and Krillin as it is easier for me to type them many times. I'm pretty sure everyone knows who they are, so I hope no one will mind.   
This fic tries a few possibilities. What if the human warriors were more powerful-powerful enough to make a difference? What if Raditz and Nappa survived the battle on Earth? 

Reviews and ideas for improvement welcome. 

Anyways, sit back and enjoy! 


	2. Prologue

Prologue 

[Authors note, _Italics_ indicates thought, power levels are different in the show for some characters] 

Disclaimer: I, of course, do not own Dragonball Z or it's characters. They belong to rich guys. 

The barracks in the warship of the mighty Freiza was full of activity. Men singing of victory, telling jokes, and generally having fun. However, in the corner of the room, stood a tall figure, his arms crossed and his face seemingly stuck in a scowl. One of the soldiers, tall, muscular, not unlike Recoome, except blue, and with green hair, and slightly drunk, approached.   
"Hey, come on, Raditz, join the fun!" he said, his speech slurred.   
"Go away, I'm not in a good mood," Raditz replied, waving him away.   
"Hey pal, listen! I'm captain, and your jush't 'a weak soldier!" he said superiorly.   
A slow smile grew on Raditz's face. Stepping forward, he spoke, "Listen, garbage, If Freiza gave us Saiyans a fair chance, you'd be cleaning my tables," he said, "Now go, before I get...angry," he said.   
"Stupid Saiyan!" the soldier shouted and threw a punch, which Raditz caught effortlessly.   
"You just missed three important facts," Raditz said, smirking, and squeezed his fist, causing him to scream.   
One, I am a Saiyan. Two..." more screams, "I am a very, very short tempered Saiyan, and three.." he pulled back his other fist, "I am much stronger than you!" with a bone crushing punch the men hit the wall in the back of the room. The room grew silent.   
"Uh...I think I have to see Zarbon about my salary for the month." One soldier said as he slowly walked out, his eyes on Raditz the whole time. The other quickly followed him, but one large man entered as they fled.   
"You've gone soft, Raditz" Nappa said as he looked at the injured soldier, "You only broke a few of his bones," he laughed.   
Raditz closed his eyes and looked away.   
"I didn't want to waste effort on him," Raditz said. Nappa could tell he was hiding something.   
"All right, Raditz. Tell me what is wrong this time," Nappa said.   
"I'm wondering why the most powerful race in the universe has been reduced to Freiza's flunkies!" Raditz said loudly, almost a shout. Nappa sighed in an annoyed tone.   
"Not this AGAIN? Raditz, listen CAREFULLY this time, so I DON'T have to tell you AGAIN!" The large Saiyan shouted.   
"We are doing this so Freiza doesn't FINISH OFF our race! Once Prince Vegeta is strong enough..." but Nappa was cut off by a third voice,   
"Forget that, I know how we can do it now!" turning, they were both shocked see Vegeta standing, his trademark smirk on his face.   
Raditz immediately fell to his knees.   
"Prince! It is an honor!" Nappa also bowed.   
"Stand up. Raditz, I have a mission for your you," Vegeta said. Raditz slowly stood up.   
"B..but, my prince...why me?" Vegeta scowled slightly,   
"Nappa is too valuable to be away for a year!"   
_A year? What is Vegeta thinking? I'll be gone for a year!?_   
"W..what are your orders, your Highness?" Raditz asked.   
Vegeta tossed a computer disc, which Raditz caught.   
"Put it in the slot in your scouter. It will tell you everything you need to know. I already have   
a ship ready," Raditz quickly hurried out. When Nappa was certain he was out of earshot, he spoke.   
"Your sending him to earth?" Nappa said, slightly confused.   
"If the reports are true, Frieza is doomed if we can get those," Vegeta said. Nappa bowed and left.   
_I better tell Raditz about those reports...some high power levels were reported on earth..._

As Nappa approached the hanger, he was angry to see that Raditz was already gone.   
He swore and started to leave, but noticed something; Zarbon talking to Guldo and laughing. With his excellent Saiyan hearing, Nappa could easily tell they were insulting the prince. He growled, he could kill Guldo -the disgrace of a Ginyu was 10,000 and he was 14,000-but Zarbon was over 30,000, not even Vegeta's 20,000 was high enough. 

In the ship, the CD had finished; Raditz realized how important his mission was.   
Though in the back of his mind, he wondered why Vegeta believed such fairy tales. Seven magical balls that grant any wish? Ha! He'd have called any other man insane, but Vegeta must have had a reason to believe it...or was desperate for an edge against Freiza. But he still had another hope;   
his brother Kakkarot was going to be sent to earth. He just didn't know weather Kakkarot was launched before Frieza destroyed the planet.   
_Dragonballs...what a ridiculous notion!_   
was his lost conscious thought before the hibernation system took effect. 


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1   
Battle On Earth 

Raditz slowly awoke. Rubbing his eyes, he slowly got up. With a quick glance around, he was reminded and glad he was in a larger ship, rather then a Saiyan space capsule. Walking slowly to the control room, he paused to glance out the window at the beauty of space. Suddenly, a large chunk of rock flew by. He shuddered; he was in the wreckage of a planet, one he had helped destroy before the destruction of Vegeta. Old Saiyan legend said that to be in the presence of a destroyed planet was an omen of ill.   
Raditz scoffed at the though of ghosts of atrocities long past haunting those who awoke them. None the less, he got out of the area as soon as possible. 

Raditz sat on a seat, staring out the window. How long had he been asleep? He then realized a more important question:   
_How much longer until I reach Earth, anyway?_   
With a quick glance at the controls, he saw an answer:   
2 days.   
He sighed, the cursed computer woke him up too early. He sat down and tapped his fingers on the arm of the chair.   
_What can I do for two days?_   
The ship wasn't big enough to train-even if it was, he couldn't gain much without special training equipment-which was not issued to "Low class scum" like him. And he wasn't rich enough to buy his own like Nappa, or important enough to request from Freiza like Vegeta.   
Sighing, he laid back and fell into sleep... 

"WARNING! WARNING! ENTERING EARTH'S ATMOSPHERE IN FIVE MINUTES! WARNING! WARNING!"   
"AAAAGHH!" Raditz awoke with a scream, taking several seconds to calm down-he dozed off?! For two weeks? The cursed computer woke him with the sudden alarm. He quickly hit the commands for landing, strapped on his belt, and braced himself. 

"Tien, look!" Chao-zu said to his companion.   
Tien looked up and immediately knew what Chao-zu had meant: A ball of fire was in the air, heading towards earth at high speeds. It landed, and an explosion rocked the area.   
"What was that?!" Tien shouted.   
"We should make sure no one's hurt!" Chao-zu said. Nodding, Tien powered up and flew off, quickly joined by his small friend. 

"Stupid machine!" Raditz shouted in frustration. Things couldn't be worse-the landing gear had failed, causing a nice crash. The ship was nearly totaled, the explosion had weakened his energy from blocking it. At the very least, the rejuvenation tanks were working. Tapping the button, he was relieved to see his scouter working, but was less so to see two powers approaching; one at 1,360 and another at 1,740.   
_Damn it! I hope they aren't hostile, if it was just the 1,740, it would be no problem, but two might cause...trouble._   
Even worse, he noticed his armor was in very bad condition. Large chunks were ripped apart or smashed entirely. Running into the back of the ship, he was hoping there was a spare suit. He searched through a small locker; just some clothes. He checked in a strongbox; nothing. He hastily threw open a cabinet. Success! An extra set with a new scouter lied in it. Reaching into the pocket, he also found a repair kit for his armor. It would be worthless with his current suit-it was too far gone-but if the new one was partially broken, it would come in handy. Fitting the new suit on his jumper, he powered his ki as far as he could and exited. 

"That ki..." Tien commented, already powered up. Chao-zu nodded. It wasn't as high as Goku or Piccolo, but it was quite a bit stronger then him or Tien. Suddenly, what seemed to be a door opened. Our stepped a tall figure. The visitor was oddly similar to them: He looked much like a human except for a long, brown tail. He was wearing what appeared to be some kind of body armor. He had a strange device on his face, and his hair was abnormally long. He looked slightly injured, as well. 

_How odd..._   
The two "Humans" as he heard earthlings were called, looked very...similar, much like a tail-less Saiyan, but one was tall, muscular, and had three eyes. The other was short and white with red cheeks.   
"Nice planet," he said as he stepped forward, looking around.   
"I can get alot of money for this place," he said as he walked forward.   
"Who are you?" Tien said, lowering into a fighting position.   
"Hehe, you don't know who you're talking to, idiot," Raditz said, smirking, "but if you tell me where I can find these "Dragonballs", than I won't kill you and your friend,"   
"What? How did you know about the dragonballs?" Tien asked, a look of shock on his face.   
Chao-zu also got in a fighting stance, sweating slightly at the powerful ki.   
"You want to fight me? All right, then," Raditz said. Raditz began slowly walking forward and broke .into a charge towards. Flying at Tien, Raditz punched him in the face, knocking him back, Tien spread his arms and legs to stop, then fired a blast. Raditz jumped over it then flew towards Tien and kicked, but Tien blocked. Tien quickly countered by punching Raditz in the stomach, hard. As the Saiyan bent over, Tien jumped back and kicked him in the head, snapping it back, followed by a hit that sent the Saiyan back. Getting up, Raditz growled and started gathering energy before and fired a massive blast. Tien dodged to the left narrowly when Raditz appeared in front of him and kneed him, followed by grabbing and throwing him forward. Raditz charged and prepared to smash him with both hands, but Tien moved quickly behind him and fired the Dodon-pa, taking off a large chunk of Raditz's armor, nearly hitting his shoulder. Raditz spun and jumped back, landing opposite from Tien. Raditz looked at the damaged armor.   
"Impressive, earthling. You're not as weak as I thought...but, you're still no match for a Saiyan," Raditz said.   
Raditz charged forward as Tien prepared in a defensive pose, and just as Raditz got near, Raditz flew back at high speed.   
"Here, this is my special attack!" Raditz shouted while flying back, then fired a ball of energy. Tien flew up and, looking down, saw the ball following him. He flew away as fast as possible, trying to curve around it.   
_Yes, it's working perfectly..._   
Tien flew up and prepared to fire a blast at Raditz, but sensing something, looked up and saw a second above him! Raditz had shot a second while he was dodging the first. The two balls suddenly split into 8 each and changed position. Tien was completely surrounded. As the blasts approached he threw up his arms in a defense. 

As the smoke cleared, Tien was breathing heavily, his clothes were ripped, and he noticed his left arm was bleeding. Raditz laughed.   
"Why don't you give up and show me where the Dragonballs are? I promise I'll let you and your little friend here live. You stand no chance! I am the third most powerful Saiyan alive!" Raditz shouted.   
_Of course, there are only three Saiyans left...but he doesn't have to know that._   
Tien growled, holding his left arm. Then, he smiled.   
"Huh?" Raditz was shocked, but Tien reached into his belt and pulled out an odd green bean and ate it. Suddenly, his power was at full, and his wounds vanished!   
"I'm going to thank Karin for this Senzu bean after I beat this guy. It's a good thing I kept it on me," Tien said as he got into his stance once again.   
Raditz face quickly changed from surprise, to worry.   
_No! I used quite abit of my energy on my attacks! I'm only at 1,775 now! I'm only abit stronger, if I'm not careful I'll lose this fight. Forget him, I'll kill him with my best attack, then deal with his friend!_   
"It ends now!" Tien shouted, suddenly firing the Dodon-pa. Raditz quickly fired two energy blasts, one stalled the blast, but the other headed straight for Tien, who canceled his blast and dodged.   
"Now, I will show you the power of the Saiyans!" Raditz shouted. He began charging all his ki.   
Tien looked nervous, he sensed unbelievable energy in the attack.   
Raditz own scouter beeped at 2,600. Raditz thought back to what Nappa had told him once during training:   
"Always know where your attack maxes out. Then, you will know when it is fully charged and you aren't putting in more energy then you can handle,".   
Raditz vaguely remembered his attack's maximum was 2,100 last time he check, but his power   
level was 1,400 then. Since he was now 2,000, it would be 3,000. Then, 2,840 clicked. Raditz placed his hands together and pointed them at Tien, the hands open and energy gathering in the palms.   
As it reached 3,000, he fired the large blast at Tien and shouted:   
"Ka ka bu Dan!" the energy erupted forward from Raditz outstretched hands, flying towards Tien.   
Tien stood, sweating slightly as the blast got nearer. It was too fast too dodge, and Tien doubted he could block it with much success. The blast would either kill him or come close.   
"Tien! No!" Chao-zu shouted. 


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:   
The Strongest Warrior On Earth 

Tien growled as the energy wave approached. Acting quickly, he formed his hands into a triangle shape and began concentrating.   
_I didn't want to use this...it's too dangerous, but I have no choice,_ he thought.   
"Kikihou!" he shouted. A large and powerful blast of energy flew from his hands and hit Raditz' blast, ripping through it effortlessly. Raditz jumped to the side as the blast came near, dodging, but as it exploded he was knocked to the side and landed. Pulling himself up, he stared in awe at the large crater.   
_What an attack! I dodged it but still felt the blast!_   
"I'm very impressed," Raditz said. "But I'm getting bored of this fight. Now, you have to die," he said. Raditz then reached into his pocket and pulled out a bag. From it he took several small seeds and kneeled down and buried them in the ground, poking small holes in the dirt with his fingers. He planted 24 in all before standing up.   
Then, something began growing from the ground. Strange, green creatures burst from the dirt. Tien and Chao-zu gasped as the monsters broke from the ground, cackling madly.   
"These are Saibamen, they each have a power level of 1,200. Now, where can I find the balls?" Raditz said, walking forward with the twenty four Saibamen with him.   
"Chao-zu! Run!" Tien shouted, but suddenly, both he and Chao-zu felt something approaching...   
"It's...Goku and the others!" Chao-zu said, with a look of relief. Raditz chuckled.   
"Nice try, but you can't find power's without some sort of device!" Raditz shouted. Tien smirked.   
"Are you sure? Try," he said. Raditz growled.   
"Fine," he said and tapped his scouter, then froze.   
"I...impossible! Several powers are approaching...how did you do that?" he demanded. Tien had no time to reply as the powers arrived. 

Raditz regarded the arrivals and sized them up. First, a fairly normal looking human with long, wild hair. Secondly, a short, bald human with no nose and six dots on his head. And finally, a strange human that reminded him of his father, Bardock. All three wore orange gi's. 

"Tien, Chao-zu, are you okay?" Goku shouted.   
"We're fine Goku. But this guy says he's a "Saiyan". Do you have any idea what one is?" Tien asked. Goku shook his head.   
"Never heard of them," Goku said. The three then flew down to join their friends. Goku turned to Raditz, glaring seriously.   
"You better leave now!" he said. Raditz took a step back, but mentally reprimanded himself. Why should he be intimidated by a human?   
"Listen, my friends here outnumber you idiots over four to one. Why don't you just tell me where the dragonballs are and I'll let you live?" Raditz said.   
"Never! We won't give the dragonballs to evil like you!" Yamcha shouted.   
"That's right!" Krillin said in agreement.   
Fine, then. But I don't want my ship destroyed. Do any of you have any appropriate places you'd like to die?" Raditz said.   
"Follow me," Goku said. Goku rose into the air and flew off, followed by the others. Raditz and the Saibamen flew soon after.   
Before long they arrived at a coast line. Goku landed.   
"All right! Time to begin! Kill them!" Raditz shouted. 

Chao-zu flew into the air with one following. Chao-zu stopped and charged forward and hit it with a powerful punch, knocking it away. Flying back, he fired a blast, catching it through the chest. Badly injured but alive, it flew forward and began a melee fight.   
The two flew back and forth, disappearing and reappearing as they went. The Saibamen was quickly losing and Chao-zu finished it off with a powerful kick followed by a Dadon-pa. Two others charged and fired blasts. Chao-zu dodged and the two's blasts hit the others blasts, destroying both. Chao-zu quickly attacked one, attacking it with dozens of attacks before smashing it overhead and knocking it into the ocean as it's ki disappeared. The others charged and tried to hit him from behind, but Chao-zu dodged suddenly and drove a powerful punch into the Saibaman's back. A powerful chop finished it off. 

Meanwhile, Yamcha was blocking two at once easily, but not able to get any attacks in. Doing a back flip, he began forming a small blast and tossed it.   
The Saibaman dodged then fired an energy blast. Yamcha jumped to the side and brought the blast into the Saibaman. He had fired his Soukidan While the other stared at the blast in shock, Yamcha landed a kick in it's face, sending it reeling back. The two growled and attacked, but he dodged at the last minute, his gi slightly torn, and hit one in the mouth with his elbow, then grabbed the other head and smashed his knee into it. The one that was knocked back charged forward and part of it's head opened and shot a large glob of acid. Yamcha dodged to the side and saw the acid eat through the rock easily as he looked down.. Charging his ki, Yamcha launched a Kamehameha. One jumped over, but the other was hit and disintegrated by the blast. The other attacked, but was destroyed by a powerful kick.   
A third charged and Yamcha backed off and then charged forward with his Wolf Fang Fist. It was knocked easily as he attacked quickly and then finished it with a quick blast. 

Tien blocked a kick as three attacked him at once. Backing off, he caught one off guard with a clothesline and hit the other with a spinning kick, snapping it's head back as it headed towards the ground. Tien charged at one and brought his knee up into it, knocking the wind from it, and hit it with four energy blasts, destroying it. Dodging Acid fired from the other, he fired a Dodon-pa, but missed as it dodged and charged. Backing off, he quickly blocked a punch and the two exchanged a flurry of punches and kicks, but Tien was obviously winning. He caught it in the stomach with a kick, then punched it into the nearby ocean, and fired a dozen blasts into it, causing explosions to rock out, sending sprays of water everywhere. Tien watched carefully, and suddenly the Saibaman flew out, covered in water. Tien prepared to fire a blast, but was blind sided by a third, who smashed him in the head with a powerful chop, sending him into the ground. Stopping in the air, he flew into the air to avoid the first, but grinned, getting an idea. As the two got on opposite sides, they flew at him, both fired Acid. He jumped, causing the two to hit each other, killing both of them. 

Krillin dodged a flurry of energy blasts as three Saibamen attacked him. Fading in to kick one into a formation of rocks, he blocked several punches from the other two before chopping one in the side, followed by an elbow smash to the other. Backing off as the three regrouped, he braced himself as they charged and attacked. He was pushed back slowly from the three attackers. Krillin quickly flew back, raising elevation as he tried to outdistance them. Then he suddenly disappeared and soon reappeared behind one of the Saibamen. An overhead sent it to the ground. The other two turned and attacked. Now Krillin had the upper hand as the two monsters were pushed back. Charging some ki, Krillin quickly fired a powerful blast into one the Saibamen and destroyed them. A flying kick smashed the other back and powerful punch finished it. The other one then flew back up and shot a blast of Acid. Krillin flew under the Acid and charged at the Saibaman, catching it with a head butt. 

Raditz grew more worried as the Saibamen continued being destroyed easily. He was fairly certain he could destroy any of the warriors....except the strange familiar one. Still, he was a Saiyan, and the earthling wasn't. Even if the earthling's power level was a bit higher, 2,100 compared to 2,000 wouldn't wipe out his advantage of being a Saiyan. Although after the fight with the three eyes human, it was closer to 2,100 against 16,450 now. THAT could be trouble. 

"So, these are the greatest warriors of earth. I must say I AM impressed," Raditz said as he walked forward.   
Raditz tapped his scouter and opened the channel to Nappa, whispering. "Nappa, there are powerful beings here. Nothing you can't handle, but I'm about to die. Tell the Prince," and closed it quickly.   
"Now, come! I am ready to die," Raditz said as he prepared. Then, Goku said something Raditz had never expected.   
"That's not necessary! Leave this planet in peace and I won't have to kill you!" Goku said. Raditz smirked.   
"I'm not going to fall for you trick, so let's forget this. Now, I will show you how true warriors die!" Raditz shouted as he charged forward. As he closed in, he threw a powerful punch. Goku blocked easily and countered with a kick that stunned Raditz. Raditz noticed Goku's power level rise to 2,900. A powerful punch soon followed. Raditz landed on the ground.   
Growling, Raditz slowly pushing himself up.   
"Die!" Raditz shouted and fired a large blast. Goku charged a blast of his own and fired. Raditz' blast was engulfed. It exploded and Raditz blacked out.   
_It's up to you, Vegeta. Avenge the Saiyan race... _was his last conscious thought.   
"Let's go," Goku said. "He's alive, hopefully he'll leave the planet when he wakes up,"   
"Chao-zu and me are going to continue training. We'll tell you if anything goes wrong," Tien said. Goku nodded and flew off towards his house and the fighters scattered. 


	5. Chapter 3

Well, I've decided to seperate Author's notes from the store with those stars down there. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I promise you the action starts in chapter 5.   
*********** 

Chapter 3 

Goku's Rival 

Raditz slowly got up. He was fairly heavily injured, but not dead. He was still near the lake. He clutched his chest as he got up. He managed to slowly stand up.   
_I have to get to my ship_ he thought. He wondered what was going on. Surely the earthlings would know he wasn't dead? Odd. He say his ship up ahead and landed slowly. Walking in, he let himself into the regeneration chamber and hit forty minutes on the control panel before going asleep. 

The Kame House... 

"Most unusual, Goku. Truly strange," Master Roshi said as he sipped from his glass.   
"Yeah, tell me about it. It's not every day a warrior like that comes out of the sky," Goku said. He had told Master Roshi everything he knew about the arrival of Raditz. Unfortunately, Roshi knew nothing about what a "Saiyan" was.   
"I'm worried though. He might cause trouble when he's healed again," Yamcha said. Roshi nodded.   
"I know...but hopefully he'll leave, or at least not do anything else," Goku said. Then he threw a quick look at the clock.   
"Look at the time!" Goku exclaimed as he sat up. "I'll see you guys another time!" he said as he flew off, waving.   
"I've gotta go to, see ya," Yamcha said as he flew off in another direction.   
"See ya, Goku!" Krillin called out as he and Master Roshi waved their friends off. As Goku grew smaller in the distance, the three walked back into the small house.   
"Master Roshi, there's something you should know," Krillin said as they sat down. "That Saiyan guy, he...had a tail, just like Goku used to,"   
"What?" Roshi exclaimed. "This is most unusual. I wonder if they're related somehow?" he said, but quickly dismissed that idea. 

"Nappa, has Raditz sent any messages back?" Vegeta asked as the two Saiyans walked through the halls of base.   
"Yes, Vegeta. He was injured. It seems the planet has some powerful warriors, my prince," Nappa said. The large Saiyan had trouble believing a planet like Earth could produce such fighters, but if they could defeat Raditz, they were fairly powerful. Nothing to either of them, of course.   
"We'll take earth as the first step of our rebellion. Send this message to Raditz: Do nothing unless you or I tell him otherwise. Stay low until we arrive. Now, I have a ship that should be done about now," Vegeta said quietly, to avoid being overheard. Nappa nodded and tapped his scouter. 

"Understood, Nappa," Raditz sighed. He was going to be bored with nothing to do until they arrive. He turned off his scouter and began planning.   
He was sitting on the ground outside his ship, next to four of the balls. He had found them in the wilds of the planet. The most dangerous creatures out there were these things earthlings called "dinosaurs", which were no threat to a Saiyan. The other three were in one location, but the large power was very close. It seemed they were in his house. Raditz sighed, he couldn't defeat this warrior, although Raditz had risen to 2,860, the warriors friends would make victory difficult. On the other hand, no one knows more about fighting then Saiyans...and he can always wait until the full moon...   
_No! Too dangerous! You haven't learned to control that form yet!_   
Raditz mentally cursed himself: Bardock was going to teach him to control the Oozaru state, but after the planet was destroyed only Nappa was left, and he spent his time training Vegeta. All he could do was think. 

"Out of my way," Vegeta said as he and Nappa were blocked in the hanger by several dozen guards. The large ship sat at the back of the hanger. Dozens of doors were everywhere in the hangar.   
The guards were nervous as they formed a circle around the Saiyans. But they looked calmer as a familiar figure appeared from the other side of the hanger. Vegeta's scouter went off and he turned to see who was there. Zarbon was walking forward slowly. Vegeta knew what was happening; they were to be killed. But, he had no intention of dying, eve if Zarbon was here. He and Nappa nodded to each other. Years of drill allowed both to know what to do.   
The guards quickly surrounded Nappa and began punching and kicking as a huge wall of soldiers formed around and above him. Ki began pouring out from the small between the soldiers and they were thrown back as Nappa screamed, his ki raising. Powering up, he raised two fingers as an energy field formed around him.   
"Die!" he shouted. "Bakuhatsuha," a powerful explosion erupted around Nappa, throwing pieces of armor around the hanger. More soldiers stormed in and began firing. Nappa shielded himself from the blasts.   
"Nappa! Get the ship!" Vegeta shouted as he fired a blast that erupted near several soldiers on a catwalk above. Nappa nodded and made a run for the ship. Zarbon broke into a dash and Vegeta charged forward and kicked Zarbon in the face as they got near. Flying back, Vegeta formed a large blast and fired. It hit Zarbon head on and carried him back as Vegeta ran for the ship.   
Nappa had reached the door and was opening it, occasionally stopping to fire a blast at a group of soldiers. The door opened. At that moment Zarbon deflected Vegeta's blast away and began charging his own. Vegeta flew into the ship.   
"Fly! Fly damn it!" he shouted as blasts rained onto the ship, but luckily it's powerful armor absorbed most of the soldiers attacks. Nappa pounded at the command console and the engine slowly turned on. The ship began lifting into the air and flying towards the launch door.   
"No! You won't escape me!" Zarbon shouted as he fired the blast. Acting quickly, Nappa opened the door and flew out, throwing himself in front of the blast, his arms shielding himself. It went off and Nappa began falling towards the hanger ground, but he managed to stop and fly back up to the ship and he flew into through door and closed it behind him. The ship's speed picked up as it continued towards the door.   
"Shut the doors! Shut the doors!" Zarbon screamed angrily. A technician began working furiously at the console. The door began closing. Vegeta growled and opened the door. Leaning part way out, he fired a blast into the hanger door. It exploded, but as the smoke cleared the doors were unaffected.   
"W...what?" Vegeta muttered. Growling loudly, he flew out of the ship. Pulling his arms back, he began powering enormous amounts of ki.   
"No! Kill him now!" Zarbon shouted and fired a blast. It hit Vegeta in the leg, causing him to yell out, but he continued charging the blast as ki crackled around him.   
"Galic Gun!" Vegeta screamed as he fired the enormous blast. It raced past the large ship and collided with the hanger blast doors and exploded, destroying them and sending large pieces of steel flying, causing soliders to scatter. With a satisfied smirk, Vegeta got back in the ship after firing two quick blasts, scattering the gathered soldiers. The ship flew off. 

"Now we go to Earth," Vegeta said. Nappa lied down, breathing heavily.   
"I think I'll take a few minutes the regeneration chamber, that blast caused some damage," Nappa said as he wiped some blood from his left arm.   
"That's fine, I can pilot these things myself," Vegeta said. Then, looking at the console, he growled.   
"This ship is slower then I had hoped! I'll tell Raditz we'll arrive in a year," Vegeta said as he turned on his scouter. 

"Daddy!" Gohan cried happily and jumped into his fathers arms as Goku walked into the house.   
"Hey, Gohan, how is everything?" Goku asked, smiling.   
"Everything's fine, dad," Gohan said.   
"That's good," Goku said. At that moment, Chi chi walked in.   
"Well, it's about time you got here, Goku. You're late!" she said.   
"It's not my fault! Something came up..." Goku began, but suddenly felt a vaguely familiar ki approaching fast...   
"Gohan, Chi chi, stay in the house," Goku said seriously. Chi chi nodded and, holding Gohan, withdrew into a nearby room. Goku walked out. He saw the strange fighter from earlier floating a distance off in the air. Raditz slowly floated down and landed in front of him, arms crossed, smirking.   
"What do you want?" Goku said, staring sternly at the Saiyan. The warrior had healed at an unbelievable rate; there was no sign he had battled anyone. And somehow, his ki had raised even higher...   
"I want to know why you did not finish our fight," Raditz said.   
"What do you mean?" Goku asked, confused. Raditz sighed to himself.   
"Why didn't you kill me? Weren't you worried I'd return?" Raditz said.   
"That's not my way. I believe everyone deserves a second chance," Goku said sternly.   
Raditz stared for a second, confused. Were all Earth warriors like this?   
"Why did you come here?" Goku asked, breaking the silence.   
"I was sent by my Prince to get these "dragonballs" so we can defeat Frieza," Raditz said.   
"Frieza? Who's that?" Goku asked. Raditz laughed.   
"I'd expect even a planet like this to have hard of HIM. Frieza is the son of King Kold and the man who destroyed my home planet, and dozens of other planets," Raditz said.   
"W..what?" Goku shouted in shock. Then he sensed something and Raditz, noticing Goku's shocked expression, tapped on his scouter quickly. A number came up from behind. Raditz turned and stared in surprise as a large blast approached. He jumped back, but was caught in the explosion and hurled to the side. He pushed himself up and spun around.   
Goku turned around instantly and saw the source of the attack:   
Piccolo had returned...   


***********   
Sorry for the cliffhanger, but it was just too perfect a spot. 


	6. Chapter 4

Author's note: Sorry for skipping Snake Way, but I simply couldn't think of ANYTHING I could do there 

*********** 

Chapter 4   
Training 

Goku glared at the floating figure, only a few yards away, slowly touching down, kicking up dust. Piccolo was staring directly into Goku's eyes, arms crossed with a sinister smile on his face.   
"Piccolo," Goku said. Piccolo scowled.   
"I was going to wait for the next tournament, but you never showed. I suppose this place is as good as any," Piccolo said.   
Uncrossing his arms, he immediately screamed as he began raising his ki. Goku soon began the same. 

Raditz stood some distance back, trying to make out was what was going on. His scouter told him that this green thing was stronger then him. He circled around, trying to get a good shot in. 

"Piccolo, leave here now!" Goku said, looking serious. Piccolo only laughed.   
"You think I fear your pathetic strength, Goku? Fool! Now, you die!" Goku barely blocked Piccolo's punch as the demon king charged forward. Goku grabbed Piccolo's wrist with one hand and tossed him to the side. Moving quickly, he kicked Piccolo hard, knocking him away. Stopping in mid air, Piccolo launched a blast which Goku deflected and flew forward to meet in hand to hand combat.   
Goku dodged a kick to the face and, grabbing Piccolo's leg, tossed him to the side. Flipping back, Goku landed and cupped his hands.   
"Kaa....mee....haa..." the energy began building, but Piccolo regained his balance quickly. Gathering energy, he formed an enormous ball of ki and fired.   
"Damn!" Goku shouted, fearing he would lose the ki he had gathered, but a blast collided with Piccolo's attack, destroying it. Raditz, standing with his hand open, was breathing heavily.   
"That...is for trying to blind side me!" he shouted.   
"Meee haaa!"   
Piccolo cursed and shielded himself. The blast hit and went off.   
The dust cleared slowly. Piccolo had some bruises and his clothes were ripped, but he had taken far less damage then Goku expected.   
"Fool. I told you, I am now too strong to lose to you!" Piccolo sneered and quickly fired a blast into Goku's left leg. Goku screamed and fell to the ground. Piccolo walked up to him and smirked.   
"Good bye, Goku," he said and prepared the fatal blow.   
Suddenly, Raditz dashed up and hit Piccolo in the neck with a chop, sending Piccolo sprawling to the ground some distance away. Jumping into the air, Raditz fired a large blast that exploded nearby, knocking Piccolo to the ground and into temporary unconsciousness.   
Goku managed to pull himself up. Raditz looked to the sky. He was unsure. Something was familiar about this warrior.   
"Listen. I feel like I know you, so I will warn you," Raditz said. He wondered why he was doing this, but still, he decided it was his Saiyan code, since the warrior had let him live.   
"In a year, I will return with two far stronger warriors. More then likely, they will want to kill everyone on this planet," Raditz said. Goku froze, with expression shocked.   
"I warn you to leave now with your family and friends, I should not be telling you this, but..." he paused. "...I suppose since you let me live, I'll return that," Raditz said. Pulling a remote from his armor, Raditz pushed a button. Soon, his ship flew overhead and landed. He got in the ship and within a few moments, it blasted off.   
Goku could only stare.   
Krillin, Tien, Chao-zu and Yamcha arrived immediately, having sensed the battle. Goku explained everything to them and the now conscious Piccolo.   
"Wait, Goku, you're saying we're all going to DIE in a year?!" Piccolo exclaimed angrily. Goku stared at his nemesis.   
"That's what he said. But I'm not just lying down to die! I am going to train!" Goku said defiantly.   
"Me too, Goku! We can beat them!" Yamcha exclaimed. Piccolo chuckled.   
"I guess we will be on the same side for once. But afterwards, you are all dead," he said. "Now, who's training your brat?" he said casually.   
"What? Gohan can't fight!" Krillin shouted in outrage. Piccolo shrugged.   
"Why not? The kid has great potential like his father, and you all know it," he said simply, dusting himself off. Goku nodded.   
"But who? Only a year..." he looked down in deep concentration.   
"How about I do it?" Piccolo said with a smirk.   
"What?" Chao-zu shouted.   
"Hmmm..."   
"GOKU? ARE YOU GOING MAD?" Tien shouted. Goku shrugged.   
"I'm the only one who can! That old man takes too long and Goku is way too soft!" Piccolo said.   
"Sure, I guess that'll work Piccolo," Goku said. The others almost fainted on the spot. Piccolo smirked.   
"Good," he said simply. 

"Hey, Goku. Long time, no see," Bulma said as the Goku landed in the back yard of the Capsule Corporation. She was lying on a lawn chair, sipping a glass of lemonade.   
"Hey Bulma, it's nice to see you, but do you know where your dad is? I need to talk to him," Goku asked.   
"Yeah, he's inside," Bulma answered. Goku opened the door and walked in, and was greeted by Bulma's genius father.   
"Hello, Goku," he said. "It's been awhile,"   
"Hello, Dr. Briefs. I need to ask for your help. I need a spaceship..." Goku said.   


Kami's Lookout, six months later... 

Kami looked on as the earth's only hope [minus Goku] sparred and trained with each other heavily.   
Kami was glad they were taking it seriously. They were are stronger, now. But, are they strong enough? Kami knew they were not. Goku was taking far better training. The great King Kai, himself, agreed to train Goku. Usually, this was a service reserved to the dead, but when Kami told King Kai of his plan to use Goku to topple Kold's empire, he couldn't refuse. And now, Kami had to ensure he could train the human fighters well enough to hold the Saiyan's off. They all had extremely heavy clothing on, now, and were doing well.   
And the warriors themselves were taking their responsibilities well, using everything available; the time room, the heavy weights, the high altitude of the lookout-everything. They had even managed to last some time in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber; only four months inside of the chamber, but that would help immeasurably. Kami knew he was pushing them beyond their limits, but they needed to be strong enough to survive the battle.   
Their strength raised rapidly, but Kami still knew they had only one hope; a warrior above, named Goku. 

"Do you think we can win?"   
The question later that night came as a surprise. Yamcha had asked it during a break in the training.   
"I'm not sure, Yamcha. But we won't be able to save earth if we don't try," Tien said. Chao-zu nodded in agreement.   
"I know...but I'm a little worried. About Bulma, Puar, Dr. Briefs, Master Roshi...everyone,"   
"I know, I am too. But we can't let it stop us! We just have to remember, we can't lose..." Krillin said. Yamcha nodded.   
"Still, I have to wonder, just how strong can these guys be?" Yamcha said. "Maybe they aren't much stronger then that Raditz guy..."   
"Don't think that's even remotely possible," Tien said firmly. "You'll end up subconsciously thinking it's true, and then you'll end up training poorly," 

Goku panted heavily, King Kai's training was extremely hard. Catching Bubbles was bad enough, but learning to use the Kaio-ken takes a lot out of you.   
"Take a small rest, Goku. You have done remarkably well for such a hard technique,"   
Goku looked up and wiped his brow. The technique seemed impossible; an ability that raised your strength and speed?   
"But please do not try anything over 2!" King Kai said. "It is highly dangerous!" but King Kai knew somehow his breath was wasted.   
"Now, try again," he said. Goku nodded. He concentrated on himself. He felt his energy and the energy of those around him. He had to imagine himself stronger and faster then he really is. Concentrate, concentrate, concentrate...   
The explosion of ki was almost too much, nearly sending King Kai and Bubbles flying. Goku's aura became a powerful red, and although no one present had a scouter, King Kai could calculate Goku's power level double. Kaio-ken 2! Goku fell to the ground and began breathing heavily, exhausted instantly and clutching his chest.   
"Well done! Excellent! You need a little more work, and you will be ready for the Genki Dama!" King Kai said happily. He was ecstatic. His protégé was going to beat Vegeta and then Freiza!   
"Hey, King Kai, is it lunch yet?" Goku asked. King Kai face faulted. 

"Come on, Gohan. Surely you can do better then that?"   
Gohan punched slowly, tired from the constant training. Piccolo blocked his attacks easily. A single counter attack sent the young warrior out.   
"Perhaps...we should take a small rest," Piccolo muttered and sat down to mediate. The night sky was bright that night. Piccolo had to admit Gohan was annoying for awhile, but he had made good progress; he should be ready in time.   
Assuming anyone can possibly be ready in time. He had spoken to Kami briefly. He hated him but was excellent at reading him. Kami knew how strong these Saiyans were, and he didn't think anyone except Goku after this special training could do it.   
Heh. Why couldn't he get the training? He's stronger then Goku!   
Because the "great and honorable" King Kai would never train the self appointed Demon King.   
Still, he wouldn't let a small amount of special training let Goku surpass him forever. He'd get stronger then him eventually.   
"Mr. Piccolo, why do you and my dad fight?" Gohan asked suddenly. Piccolo was instantly brought from his thoughts.   
"I don't think we'll get a chance for awhile," Piccolo muttered darkly.   
"That's good," Gohan said, "I don't want my dad fighting my friend,"   
"Go...to sleep," Piccolo said.   
"Ok. Good night Mr. Piccolo," Gohan said and laid. He yawned and fell into sleep. 

_I need some air..._ Piccolo thought and raised into the air, flying around.   
_What's wrong with me? Am I going soft?_ He thought to himself. No, that couldn't be it. He's the Demon King. Why would he care for the brat of his arch enemy?   
He wouldn't. He's just tired. Yes, tired. He landed on one of the tall mountains and decided to meditate. Then he'd be back to normal in the morning.   


"Come on, Raditz, try harder!" Nappa said.   
Raditz' ship had met them part way to earth. Radiz was glad, since it would give him an opportunity to train.   
Raditz was throwing hundreds of punches and kicks at Nappa, and a few got through, but most were stopped cold. But he was getting stronger. Every sparring session ended with a trip to the regeneration chamber, and Raditz grew stronger, and both Vegeta and Nappa noticed him doing better and better. Nappa was growing in power quickly, too. Vegeta did not train with them. He didn't train, figuring he didn't need to get stronger for weak earthlings.   
"Six months left," Vegeta said simply as Raditz got a strong kick to Nappa, getting past his defense. Nappa smashed him with a double handed blow to the face, sending him away. Raditz shot back and threw several attacks, but Nappa countered with a powerful punch, and Raditz was down.   
"Nice one, Raditz," Nappa said. "I actually lost my breath that time," Nappa said. Raditz gasped for breath and got up.   
"I think that will do for now," Vegeta cut in.   
"Yes, prince," Nappa said. Raditz opened the door to the room where the regeneration chambers were kept and walked in, closing it behind him.   
"He's getting stronger," Vegeta commented. "Either you're a much better trainer then expected, or Bardock wasn't an exceptional member of his family,"   
Nappa nodded. "I noticed too, but it can't be that. Bardock's parents weren't any stronger then their rank would show,"   
"That is true, Nappa. But my father was a weakling, and I will one day be the legendary Super Saiyan, and if I ever had a son he would be even stronger!" Vegeta shouted.   
_He is just like his father,_ Nappa though. _Perhaps...too much like his father. He needs more patience..._   
"Still," Vegeta said. "the Saiyans were wiped out, and that will never happen. My line will die here. But, I will insure that Frieza's does as well! He will regret making a mockery out of the Saiyans!" he said.   
_Oh no...he's EXACTLY like his father. That last line was exactly what he said before he fought Frieza..._   
"May that day come soon," Nappa said.   
Nappa was confident it would be, after all, what could interrupt their plan? 

Only the strongest warriors on earth, and they could be no contest to three powerful Saiyan warriors, 

Atleast, that's what they thought...   


***********   
The fight starts next time, as does why it's rated PG-13. Luckily, much of it is done, although it needs heavy editing. 


	7. Chapter 5

Ugh, I was hoping to get this up a day earlier, but a new game proved very addicting. To appologize, this is the longest chapter yet. 

********** 

Chapter 5   
The Battle Begins 

The four warriors stood in front of Kami and Mr. Popo.   
Kami looked at them with some respect; they had trained hard for much of an entire year to fight a battle they knew they probably could not win.   
"I have done all I can," Kami said. "You should rest, I'm not exactly when the Saiyans will arrive.   
Gathering their things, Tien, Krillin, Yamcha and Chao-Zu walked off to meet with Piccolo and Gohan on the lookout. They saw the two waiting at the edge.   
"Hi, Gohan, Piccolo," Yamcha said as they approached, less friendly towards the latter. Piccolo grunted a greeting.   
"Hi everyone!" Gohan called happily, waving at the four warriors. Piccolo had a perpetual scowl on his face, not enjoying being so near his counterpart.   
"Are you four ready, or will I be forced to save all of you from the Saiyans?" Piccolo asked. Tien scowled slightly, but said nothing.   
"As for us," Piccolo continued, "I am confident Gohan will be able to handle himself in the battle," Piccolo said. "I outdid myself this time," he added with a smirk.   


King Kai's planet... 

Goku's scream grew louder and louder. King Kai tried hard to avoid being thrown back, but was losing slowly. Finally the storm of ki subsided and Goku fell to one knee, breathing very quickly.   
"Kaio-ken 3! Excellent, excellent!" King Kai shouted happily. "Now, you are ready to try the The Genki-Dama!," King Kai said. Goku stood up and listened.   
"Now, hold your hands up and concentrate on everything around. Feel it's strength, and share that power," he said. Goku stood and raised his arms and concentrated. He could feel King Kai's power...Bubbles...the tree and grass on the planet...he felt it's energy. He felt it and silently beckoned it to him.   
He felt the ki flowing into him, forming into a physical form...slowly but surely, until he could feel a solid ball of ki in his hands.   
"Excellent! Excellent!" King Kai applauded, jumping up and down happily. He could still hardly believe his protegé was going to beat Vegeta, then kill Freiza, Kold and Coola!   
"Now, try to hit this box," he said, composing himself as he noticed Goku looking at him strangely. Using his psycic powers, King Kai lifted a large wooden box that lied nearby and tossed it as quickly as he could. Goku tossed the Genki-Dama and hit it, destroying the box. King Kai looked in awe.   
"Ok! Your ready, Goku! Now you can go back to earth and stop Vegeta!" King Kai exclaimed. Goku smiled, thanks to King Kai, earth was saved.   
"Thanks alot, King Kai! No offense, but I hope I don't see you for awhile yet!" Goku said and flew off. King Kai broke into laughter, but suddenly realized something...   
"Goku, I forgot to factor in how long it will take you to return to earth!"   
"What? How long will it take, King Kai?" Goku shouted.   
"Uh....oh no! You won't get there until afew hours after they arrive!" he said.   
"No! Damn it!" Goku shouted and flew off down Snake Way.   
"Good luck, Goku," King Kai said as the warrior flew off.   
  


The six warriors were tense. They could feel the three awesome powers coming. They stood, ready to die if needed in defense of earth. The large field had several trees and was surrounded by mountains. There were no cities anywhere nearby; it was the best place for the battle.   
"Ok, we need a strategy," Piccolo said. Sensing the ki's, he said.   
"Let's wait until they land, then we'll decide what to do," Piccolo said. The warriors nodded. Thoughts went through their minds; fear, yet resolve: They would not allow the earth's inhabitants to die. 

The ship landed a long distance away. The door opened and Raditz exited first, followed by Nappa and then Vegeta.   
"Allright, standard procedure, find the largest power and deal with it," Vegeta said. Nappa and Radit nodded and simultaneously tapped their scouters.   
"Wow! There are half a dozen powers over 7,000!" Nappa exclaimed.   
"Impossible! The strongest person when I was here a year ago was barely over 3,000!" Raditz exclaimed. Nappa shrugged.   
"Your power more then tripled in less then a year. No matter, they can't beat us," he said casually.   
"Let's go greet them," Vegeta said. The three Saiyans nodded to each other and rose into the air before flying off towards the warriors. 

"They're coming!" Chao-zu shouted at the ki's appraoched. The warriors all shook slightly, teeth clenched and their hands balled into fists.   
"They must know we're the only things that can slow them down," Yamcha said.   
"Get ready!" Piccolo commanded. The three Saiyans became visible. Nappa landed first, arms crossed and smirking. Raditz second, some distance behind Nappa, scowling. Vegeta hovered down slowly, emotionless.   
"You realize you will all die now, right?" Vegeta said simply. The Z immediatly began powering up quickly. Ki radiated around them. Nappa quickly tapped his scouter.   
"Wow! All over 9,000! Impressive!" Nappa said. "But, you can't beat me," he added. Vegeta stared oddly at Piccolo for a moment, when...   
"A Namek?" Vegeta suddenly said. Nappa squinted in the sun,   
"You're right, Vegeta. A Namek. Better be careful, those guys can be dangerous," he said. Piccolo looked shocked.   
"W..what?"   
"You don't know?" Raditz mocked him. "A bunch of peaceful slugs, but they're actually pretty strong,"   
"Anyways, the Namek is the strongest," Vegeta said.   
"Now, how should we kill these fools?" Nappa asked. Piccolo stepped forward angrily.   
"Shut up! We'll defeat you!" he shouted. Nappa broke into laughter.   
"You can't even beat the weakest of us!" Nappa said. "Hmmm, I have an idea. Why won't we see how tough you are. You can each fight Raditz one at a time and see how tough you are," Nappa said.   
"What do you think, Raditz?" Vegeta said.   
"Heh, sounds fun," the long haired Saiyan said. Piccolo growled.   
"Idiots! This isn't some game!" he shouted   
"Piccolo! If we go along it'll give Goku more time to show up," Tien said. Piccolo calmed down.   
"Fine. I suppose this could also be good for something else...Gohan, you fight him," he said.   
"Me?" Gohan asked. The other stared in shock.   
"You can beat him, Gohan. Don't hold back!" Piccolo said. Gohan nodded slowly and walked forward.   
"Haha! That Namek is such a coward he hides behind a little kid!" Nappa laughed. Vegeta smirked.   
"I was hoping for a good fight," Raditz said dissapointedly as he walked up and fell into a fighting stance.   
"I'm ready when you are," he said. Gohan crouched down.   
"Go," Vegeta said simply. Raditz flew forward quickly and attacked. Gohan barely blocked in time and was forced back as Raditz threw punch after punch. The two combatants began flying into the air as Gohan continued losing ground. Piccolo, Vegeta, Nappa, Tien, Yamcha, Chao-zu and Krillin all watched as the fight.   
"Piccolo! Gohan can't win, he's barely blocking those attacks!" Krillin shouted. Piccolo glared up at the fight.   
"Gohan..." he muttered as Raditz faded behind and kicked Gohan hard in the back, knocking him forward, but Gohan managed to stop and turned around. Both stopped momentarily, catching their breath..   
"You're better then I expected, but you're really no match for a Saiyan," Raditz said between breathes. The two then charged and began going back and forth, disappearing and reappearing around the landscape.   
"Raditz is fighting sloppily, he's having trouble with the kid," Nappa scowled. Vegeta chuckled.   
"You're wrong, Nappa. Raditz is fighting fine-the kid's pretty good," he said.   
"Heh, who'd have thought?" Nappa said. Suddenly, there was a crash and Raditz was flung back. Gohan pressed the attack and delivered several powerful blows. Blocking a hit, Raditz quickly threw a powerful kick that forced Gohan to back off, then Raditz charged forward and punched, but Gohan dodged to the side and kicked Raditz hard. The Saiyan grabbed the side of his armor and growled. The two landed.   
"Allright, I'm ending this right now," Raditz said. Powering up, he flew up high into the air. Pulling his arms back, he began charging his ki. 

"Gohan! Look out!" Piccolo shouted. Gohan looked in the direction of his mentor then stared back into the sky and was suddenly aware of the massive amount of ki being charged. 

"Ha! You can't win!" Raditz muttered. Energy began gathering in his hands. He began charging a large blast in each hand then placing his hadns parallel of each other, charging energy. Thrusting his arms out, he shouted:   
"Ka Sa Dan!" and the two energy blasts formed together and launched out as an enormous blast.   
"Gohan, no!" Piccolo shouted as the blast flew down. Gohan stood, frozen to the spot, but lifted his arms above his head and began charging.   
"The fool's going to try to counter it! He's finished!" Nappa laughed. The blast got nearer and Gohan continued charging, and as the blast got near, he fired.   
"Masenko!" he shouted as he fired the large blast. It collided Raditz' attack. The two began going back and forth, but one blast began slowly to lose... 

"Impossible! No!" Raditz shouted. Gohan's blast got nearer and nearer. Throwing his arms up, Raditz took the blast head on and it exploded violently. Pieces of armor were ripped off and flung about and Raditz was sent flying. Crashing into the mountain, he wiped some blood from his face and clenched his fist. Lifting into the air, he flew back down and landed.   
"You brat! You could've killed me! I'll show you what I can really do!" he shouted angrily. The two charged at each other and went back at first, exchanging punches and kicks as they flew around the landscape. Raditz began to slowly lose ground as they moved around quickly, fading and attacking. Gohan began pressing aggresively, punching quickly as Raditz flew back slowly. Raditz suddenly blocked and countered with a punch to the stomach. Gohan doubled over and was caught with an elbow to the face and crashed into the ground, but continued skidding down. He got up slowly, dazed, but still able to fight, he crouched down.   
"You can do it, Gohan," Piccolo whispered quietly. Raditz walked forward slowly.   
"Ha! Sorry kid, but I think this is it! Too bad!" he then suddenly rushed forward and kicked. Gohan blocked, but in his haste did so too quickly, and screamed as a snapping noise could be heard.   
"No...Gohan's arm!" Tien shouted. Gohan began whimpering. Raditz jumped back and began charging a blast.   
"I lost..." Gohan said quietly. He fell to his knees, but heard a voice call out,   
"Gohan! Don't give up!" he looked in the direction and saw it was Piccolo! "You can do it! You have to keep fighting! For everyone on the planet!"   
"Allright Piccolo...I'll try," he said. Raditz regarded Gohan with some respect. He had put up a titanic fight and would have defeated him only six months ago.   
"Goodbye kid, it was a nice fight, but it ends now!" he shouted as he fired down the blast. Gohan made no movement. The blast got closer, and Gohan suddenly rushed forward and slapped the blast away!   
"What?!" Nappa cried out. Raditz froze in shock and was met with a powerful headbutt. He instantly lost his breath and was sent flying with a spinning kick. Managing to land, Raditz charged forward. Gohan rushed forward to meet him. As they met, Raditz threw a punch while Gohan kicked. A crash was heard.   
"Impossible!"   


Raditz landed hard, skidding through several meters of ground before stopping, bleeding heavily and barely conscious.   
"Damn...I think my ribs are broken," he muttered. Nappa scowled. No way! How could a warrior HE trained lose to a kid?!!?   
"You did it Gohan!" Krillin called out. Gohan smiled slightly as he landed, clutching his arm. Yamcha bent down and felt it, and smiled.   
"It's fine, not broken or anything, I think it was just paralyzed from the hit. You'll be fine,"   
"That's great!" Gohan said. Piccolo grinned.   
"I am proud of you Gohan. You should take a small rest, we'll deal with the others," he said.   
Nappa stepped forward, growling. "I'll avenge Raditz! You're all gonna die slowly!" he shouted. He then began powering up. The very earth began shaking, energy flared around him. The warriors struggled to keep their balance.   
"What power!" Chao-zu shouted out. The warriors were all sweating at the power they sensed. Cracks began forming in the earth around Nappa, spreading out. Then his powered spiked and stopped rising. He smirked.   
"He he! Raditz is nothing compared to me! You may have beaten him, but you don't stand a chance against me!"   
"Keep talking!" Piccolo shouted. Nappa began walking around.   
"Now, who first...the midget, the mime, the three eyes man, the Namek.."   
"No!" Vegeta called out. "Leave the Namek alive! We'll need him to find the balls!" Vegeta said. Nappa frowned slightly.   
"Allright. So, I guess that means...YOU!" he shouted suddenly. He rushed straight at Tien, who barely managed to throw his arms in defense before the powerful fist collided. Nappa threw several more powerful hits, still hurting despite Tien blocking, pushing him back. Tien quickly faded back and charged forward with a kick. Nappa blocked and, grabbing Tien's leg, tossed him hard where he landed some distance away. He stopped for a second, but Yamcha dove forward and attacked from behind. But Nappa felt his approach and turned, countering with a punch that snapped Yamcha's face back and began brutal body blows until knocking him away with a chop to the chest.   
"He's too strong to fight directly," Tien said as he got up. Yamcha nodded, one eye closed.   
"What do we do?" Krillin asked. Piccolo stared. For once, he had no idea what to do. No plan.   
"Heh, too bad. Here's my special attack! Super Bomber!" Nappa shouted. Pulling right arm back, he gather ki around his fast and threw it forward. It flew past Tien and exploded. He turned and saw a large, smoking crater. Where Krillin was standing.   
"No! Krillin!" Yamcha shouted.   
"Pathetic! I already killed one!" Nappa laughed. Suddenly, he stared in shock, looking into the air. The others quickly followed and saw a short figure.   
"Krillin dodged!" Yamcha sighed in relief.   
"Barely..." Piccolo said. Krillin landed slowly, holding his left arm, which had a small cut.   
"Be careful, I was no where near that and I felt it," he said. The Z warriors stared. Nappa seemed invincible. The warriors prepared to charge, hoping to overhwhelm him, but...   
"Wait," Piccolo whispered. "I have a plan..."   


**********   
Well, I wonder what Piccolo's plan is? Well, not really, I know what it is since I'm writing this.   
Hint: Something he did in the normal series by now. 


	8. Chapter 6

Ok, I'm making a bad habit out of not updating. I'd like to apologize.   
Anyways, now that those are out of the way, updates should hopefully become much more common.   
********** 

Chapter 6   
Piccolo Takes Action! 

"A plan? We could definitely use one. What is it" Tien asked. Piccolo stared at Nappa.   
"He's too strong to beat directly, but I have a technique that I think can kill him," he said.   
"And?" Yamcha asked. Piccolo smirked.   
"It takes awhile for me to power it up, and he'll probably dodge it, but my plan will take care of that," he said.   
"First, I'm still hiding alittle power-not enough to have any hope of taking him down in a straight fight, but enough to last awhile. So I want all of you to watch the fight. Don't help me, no matter what. After ten minutes, we'll begin. First, I'll jump into the air and start charging my attack. That's the cue for Chao-zu and Krillin to fire from his left and right with your best energy blasts while Tien attacks from behind. He'll dodge, so be ready to get out of the way of your attacks. Because of our positions, he'll have to dodge straight forward," he turned to Yamcha. "When he does, hit him fast and hard into the ground. Then my attack'll be ready and he's dead,"   


"They're making a plan, huh? Heh, no problem. Nothing these insects could do can defeat me," Nappa said. Vegeta stared emotionlessly at his "partner". He was less certain. Nappa was powerful and usually quite skilled, but he tended to fight sloppily when he fought weak opponenets and was sure he couldn't lose. Then he sensed something from behind. Turning, he saw Raditz slowly standing up.   
"Not as badly injured as you thought, Raditz?" Vegeta asked simply.   
"It takes more then that to stop a Saiyan," Raditz said. He breathed slowly, holding his right arm. He was standing now, but was weak and looked ready to fall.   
Vegeta turned to examine the opponents. 

"Allright, I think that'll work," Tien said.   
"Yeah, but are you sure you'll last, Piccolo?" Yamcha asked. The Namek scowled.   
"I'll take care of that," he turned to face Nappa.   
"Allright! It's my turn now! Get ready!" he shouted. Nappa laughed and stepped forward.   
"Whenever you're ready, my little Namek," Nappa said. Piccolo took a deep breath and began powering his remaining ki. Nappa turned on his scouter and laughed.   
"What's so funny? You're ki isn't much more then mine-almost even," Piccolo asked. Nappa shook his head, still smirking. "You'll see soon enough. Now, let's go!" 

The two went back and forth. Gohan, Tien, Chao-zu, Yamcha and Krillin had trouble following the battle as the two warriors went in and out of sight, fighting at high speeds. They eventually heard a smash and Piccolo began falling from the air. He stretched his arms out and, catching the ground, sprang up into the air where he threw a powerful kick which Nappa blocked. They began fighting quickly again, but did not move from the spot, both staying in one place as they fought hard. The stalemate ended when Piccolo's fist collided with Nappa's face. Piccolo quickly delivered a fast round of attacks while Nappa was stunned. The massive Saiyan tossed an energy blast and Piccolo jumped back to dodge it. The two rushed and attacked, both being hit at the same time, Nappa with a powerful uppercut and Piccolo with a kick. Nappa recovered first and knocked Piccolo down with an overhead smash with both fists. Piccolo stopped just before hitting the ground and fired four quick blasts. Nappa took the blows and smirked, relatively unharmed.   
_Five minutes to go..._ Piccolo thought. Unfortunatly, this thought broke his concentration a split second, more then enough time for Nappa to slam him hard with a punch. Piccolo reprimened himself and attacked fiercly. Nappa was starting to get tired and Piccolo got several hits in, including a powerful punch to the Saiyan's stomach. But Nappa's counter was no weaker, being five powerful blows to the head, followed by elbowing Piccolo in the face and ended with a spinning kick that knocked Piccolo to the ground. Getting up, Piccolo charged. Nappa prepared a blast, but Piccolo suddenly jumped and dived down, delivering a powerful kick to Nappa's face that sent him flying backwards until he fell and landed onto the ground. Getting up, Nappa broke into a shower of energy blasts, firing dozens. Piccolo dodged some, blocking and deflecting others. Piccolo smirked to himself, the attack was causing some damage but there were only three minutes to go now. The attack eneded almost immediatly after that thought, however. The two again met in a flurry of attacks until they bot broke off and landed several yards apart. Nappa stood, arms crossed and still smirking. Piccolo breathed heavily. 

"You're better then I expected," Nappa said. Piccolo growled and wiped his forehead. "Your student may have beaten mine, but the true measure of the art is in the master," he said.   
"Just keep talking," Piccolo said.   
_One to go..._   
Nappa suddenly attacked. Piccolo, caught unprepared and stunned by the powerful hit and fell to his knees. Nappa, grabbing his throat, lifted him up.   
"Ready to lose?" he asked. Piccolo suddenly smirked.   
"What's so amusing?"   
"The thought of when I'm going to kill you," Piccolo replied and kicked Nappa hard. He immediatly dropped Piccolo and growled in pain. The Namek quickly jumped into the air and began placed two fingers on his forehead. Nappa prepared a blast, but was stopped when he heard voices calling: 

"Dadon-pa!" Chao-zu called out as the blast fired from his finger at Nappa. Krillin raised his hand and slowly a yellow disc formed.   
"Kienzan!" he screamed as he threw it. Nappa turned to dodge but saw Tien, floatin above, with his hands formed in a triangle. Raditz suddenly realized he had seen it before.   
"Nappa! Don't let that attack hit!" Nappa turned from Tien and sped off Chao-zu and Krillin dodged the attack and Tien's Kikihou exploded violently. Nappa smirked.   
"Was that your weak plan?" he shouted.   
"No, this is!" Yamcha shouted as he appeared and hit Nappa with all his strength, punching him twice and managing to ground him. He slowly got up.   
"It's done!" Piccolo shouted. Pointing the fingers at Nappa, he screamed. "Time for you to die! Makansopopo!" an orange, spiraling blast erupted from his fingertips. Nappa turned and growled as the attack approached. It hit near his right arm and carried him away until he broke off the beam and landed.   
"Two down, one to..." Piccolo began, but stopped and stared in horror when the large Saiyan got up, still smirking.   
"Ha! Not bad at all, but I've taken blows worse then that and continued fighting!" Nappa said. The warriors froze.   
"Impossible...no one could survive that..." Piccolo said.   
"Heh, fool. You wanted to know what was funny earlier? I'll tell you. I'm not at full power!" he shouted. The claim hit them hard.   
"Y...you're bluffing..." Krillin muttered, yet at the same time knew it was true. Nappa laughed.   
"Now you will see the full power of the Saiyan elite!" he said. Then he began powering up. His ki aura exploded and chunks of earth were ripped from the ground around him. The Z warriors flew back, making some distance between them and Nappa.   


Goku continued flying down the Snake Way.   
"No, still atleast a few hours more! I need to get there faster...Kaio ken!" his aura exploded and turned red and he sped up.   
"This is better, but still too slow..." he said. He growled-would his friends and son be okay? What was going on now? It was torture, so he tried his hardest to stop thinking about it.   


Back on earth, Nappa had finished powering up. He stepped forward, smirking.   
"So...who wants to die first?" he asked.   
"That monster...is stronger then I thought," Piccolo growled. "Gohan, can you fight?"   
"I think so," The young warriors replied.   
"Good, we'll need your help," Piccolo said. "Now, lets go!" he shouted.   
The warriors attacked, two fighting at a time until they grew tired or were injured, and then two others would take their place. Nappa blocked their attacks easily, but the large number of attackers slowly pushed him off. Tien and Chao-zu pulled away and Krillin and Yamcha immediatly attacked. They retreated as Nappa fired an energy blast, but Piccolo and Gohan were instantly on him. He began breathing quickly, slowly being pushed. Nappa jumped back and charged forward with a powerful kick that sent Piccolo flying and sent Gohan away with a punch. Chao-zu and Tien attacked yet again. Nappa growled as Tien got a good hit in to his face, and Chao-zu soon matched with a strong kick. Vegeta watched with some interest. Instead of swarming Nappa like most would, they found a way that would tire him out yet help avoid tiring out themselves in the process. He smirked. Nappa would win, but he was amazed how much such a weak planet knew about fighting.   
"Nappa, do you want some assistance?" Vegeta called out. Nappa countered an attack from Krillin, stunning the short monk and allowing Nappa to smash him into the ground. "No, I'm fine," he said before continuing the fight as Krillin rejoined Yamcha. The two suddenly lept back and began firing energy blasts at a rapid rate. Nappa took them head on, blocking the attacks with his powerful ki. The two retired and Gohan and Piccolo attacked. Nappa got nervous, he was beginning to get tired. He had to take out atleast one of them, and he had to leave the Namek alive, so...   
He suddenly kneed Piccolo in the stomach hard, stunning the Namek as he fell limp. Nappa flew back and began charging his attack.   
"Die!" he shouted. "Super Bomber!" he fired the gathered energy. Gohan froze as it launched towards him. Suddenly, a blast collided and sent the attack back. It exploded harmlessly as it hit the ground. Nappa turned and saw Yamcha, hands still cupped from his Kamehameha, standing a distance to the side. Growling, Nappa fired a blast that hit Yamcha in the leg. The former bandit leaned down and held it. A second blast hit his other leg and Yamcha collapsed to his knees. Nappa prepared a third when Piccolo dove forward and kicked him in the face. Nappa flew back some distance but stopped mid air. He turned and charged forward with a flurry of punches. Piccolo was stunned and Nappa finished it with a powerful right hook that sent Piccolo to the ground.   
Nappa turned and flew straight at the other warriors. They prepared to attack, but when Nappa got close, he stopped suddenly.   
"Allright, that attack the Namek used was nice, but here is a REAL technique!" he placed his arms on his chest, crossed over each other. A field of ki appeared around him and began growing slowly. The warriors backed away. Nappa suddenly spread his arms out and screamed out:   
"Chou Bakuhatsuha!" the field exploded out violently, destroying ground and trees as it spread out from him. It exploded violently. 

The dust settled, and the surrounding area was destroyed; the mountains and trees were gone and the ground was scorched.   
The Z warriors were still alive, but some barely. Gohan and Tien were in fairly good shape, but Chao-zu was grounded and having trouble getting up and both Krillin and Yamcha were badly injured.   
"If he was just a bit closer...we'd all be dead," Krillin said as he held his right arm. Yamcha nodded.   
"Yeah...good thing he wasn't!" he said.   
"Chao-zu! Are you ok?" Tien said as he helped his friend up.   
"Tien...I think I'll...be fine," he said. "But we need to do something..." 

Meanwhile, on King Kai's planet... 

"Yes, Goku is heading down Snake Way as we speak," King Kai said. He was speaking with none other then the Grand Kai himself. who sat across from him in his small house.   
"Good, it wasn't easy convincing Kibito to let me see the Supreme Kai and get permission," he replied. "But can the kid do it?"   
"I think so...atleast Vegeta...I'm less certain about Frieza, but I think he can do it with time,"   
"If Goku takes out Frieza it'll be worthwhile. But I'm still worried-the Supreme Kai seemed distracted, it's not like him,"   
"I'm sure it's nothing," King Kai said, though he sounded uncertain.   
"You're a terrible liar, west Kai," the Grand Kai said. "But I hope you're right,"   
"I just hope Goku gets there soon, his friends are in trouble," King Kai said. 

"Goku, where are you?!" Krillin shouted out. Nappa laughed.   
"This "Goku" isn't going to save you! Now die!" he shouted as he charged forward. The warriors prepared to fight him, but a voice called out:   
"Nappa, stop!"   
The massive Saiyan stopped and turned. It was Vegeta.   
"This "Goku" sounds...interesting if they have so much hope in him. I'll give them three hours for him to come," he said.   
"What? But Vegeta..." Nappa began, but was cut off.   
"Do you question my orders?!" Vegeta shouted. Nappa shook.   
"N...no," Nappa stuttered out and returned to his side.   
"Great...the big guys scared of him," Tien said as he scowled. The warriors all sat down, hoping the break would help them recover. Piccolo soon flew over to their side and began to meditate.   
"Mr. Piccolo, are you okay?" Gohan asked. Piccolo responded without opening his eyes.   
"I'm fine,"   
The warriors said little during the wait, watching their Saiyan enemies, trying to think of some way to win.   
"I think the only thing we can do is pour everything we've got into the large one, we'll take him out and maybe Goku will show up by then," Yamcha said.   
"And if he doesn't, the other two will kill us all," Piccolo said.   
Overall, the earth's warriors were not in a good mood. 

The Saiyans, however, were in high spirit, convinced they would soon have the Dragonballs and be able to destroy Frieza.   
"So, you think this "Goku" will show?" Nappa asked. Raditz shrugged.   
"If he does, we'll just kill him like the others," he said.   
"Hmmph, for them to put so much hope into one man-this Goku must be very impressive. Or it's fool's hope. Probably the second," Vegeta said. He turned to Nappa.   
"Nappa, I want you to kill them all except the Namek as soon as possible when the fight starts again-their bodies will shake this "Goku" up," Vegeta said. Nappa nodded. Vegeta turned to Raditz.   
"Raditz, I want you to go to a city and find these dragonballs," he said.   
"Vegeta, I already have four...I found and hid them after landing before," Raditz said. The Saiyan prince smirked.   
"You did something right! Then the last three..."   
"They were in the house of the strongest fighter-probably this "Goku". I could get them quickly if you wish,"   
"Yes, once the fighting begins get the balls. Then we can kill the Namek with the rest," Vegeta said. 

Two hours passed... 

"Where is Goku?! He should've been here a long time ago!" Yamcha said angrily. They had all begun wondering where he was; surely it couldn't take THIS long? Had he got scared and decided not to come? Of course not, this was Goku! There must have been a good holdup. But...what was it? 

One more hour... 

"Times up, looks like this Goku is a coward. Nappa, finish them," Vegeta said. The large Saiyan got up and walked forward while Raditz flew off.   
"Coward! He's running!" Yamcha growling, hand clenched.   
"Allright! Who's first?" Nappa asked excitidly. Krillin walked up with Yamcha.   
"You can fight us, first!" Yamcha called out. The two flew forward and Nappa charged. The two began approaching the large Saiyan, but they both suddenly fired into the ground and were sent flying above the Saiyan. He stopped in confusion and Tien suddenly appeared to the side.   
"Kikihou!" The three eyes fighter shouted.   
"That again?!" Nappa said as he jumped. The attack exploded below him, but as he dodged Yamcha blasted him from behind with a Kamehameha. He screamed in pain and tried to steady himself in the air, but Krillin delivered a powerful kick to his head that snapped his neck back. Chao-zu fired a Dadon-pa that hit him in the chest and exploded. Nappa hit the ground. Nappa growled and flew back up. He inflicted the damage this time, with a kick that sent Chao-zu straight through a tree, a chop to Yamcha's neck, a small blast fired into Tien and a smash in Krillin's face with his elbow. The warriors all got up slowly, breathing heavily, but still ready to fight. They all attacked. Nappa flew back and forth as they exchanged attacks with them, one of the warriors being knocked back from an attack every few minutes or so. Nappa smirked the whole time, easily blocking and countering attacks. He eventually used a powerful spinning kick that knocked all the warriors back in different direction. They backed from Nappa and regrouped.   
"We rested just as long as him! Why's he in such better shape?" Tien growled, holding his face.   
"They're aliens...maybe they heal fast," Chao-zu said. Piccolo growled.   
Suddenly, Vegeta called out.   
"Nappa! Something's coming in fast!' he shouted. Nappa turned on his scouter.   
"Something's approaching...at 15,000!" he said.   
Soon, the unmistakable figure of Goku appeared, he jumped down and laded between Nappa and the others.   
"Are you guys okay?" he asked.   
"Relatively," Piccolo said. Krillin smiled.   
"Goku! You're back!" he shouted out. Goku grinned and quickly turned to Nappa, looking seriously.   
"So, you're the one that did this?" he asked, motioning to the destroyed landscape. Nappa laughed.   
"Yeah! Like it? I sure did! If you have a problem about this, though, feel free to show me!" he shouted as he charged Goku. 

**********   
And there's chapter 6. Hope you enjoy it. Hopefully, Chapter 7 is not far away, as I have a good idea what I plan to do for it. 


	9. Chapter 7

Well, this got up much faster then the last one. We'll see how soon I can get the next one, but until then, enjoy chapter 7. 

********** 

Chapter 7   
Duel of the Strongest 

Nappa continued charging at Goku. The others shouted at him to dodge. Suddenly, Goku disappeared. Nappa stopped and turned just in time to receive a kick to the face and fall back. He got up and screamed. Goku just glared at him.   
"You should leave," he said simply. Nappa growled and took a step forward.   
"Shut up! I'm the second most powerful Saiyan in the world!" he shouted.   
"I guess second place won't cut it," Nappa shook with anger.   
"I'll make you beg for mercy!" the Saiyan shouted as he charged and attacked. Goku blocked and dodged his attacks easily as he lifted into the air with Nappa pursuing. Goku made no attempts to counter, just blocking and dodging Nappa's attacks. Nappa was soon frustrated.   
"Fight back, coward!" Nappa screamed as he threw a punch. Goku dodged and chopped Nappa in the side, knocking him away.   
"All right, I will," Nappa stopped in the air and continued his attack. Once again, Goku only dodged or blocked until, suddenly, he would dodge and attack suddenly. This repeated several times, and Nappa was soon panting for breath on the ground with Goku standing in front of him.   
"If you want to give up, just say so," Goku said. Nappa growled angrily and prepared to charge, but Vegeta shouted out.   
"Stop, Nappa! Calm down!" Nappa stopped and, still shaking angrily, slowly took breaths until he stopped. He smirked.   
"Heh, well, "Goku", you're certainly the strongest earthling," Nappa said. Goku smirked.   
"Thank you," he said. Piccolo growled. Nappa chuckled.   
"But, that doesn't mean you can win this fight! Behold my power at 100%!" the Saiyan roared and attacked. Goku braced himself, preparing for another easy fight, but Nappa disappeared at the last second and, reappearing at the side, nailed Goku with a powerful punch. Goku managed to brace before being knocked far and Nappa was soon on him. This time the two went through across the ground much more evenly, but Goku still held a clear advantage, and was smiling the entire fight.   
"You're much stronger then I thought! I'm impressed!" Goku said as he ducked a punch and swept Nappa's legs out from under him, catching him with a kick before he hit the ground and knocking him back. Nappa stopped in flew forward with a powerful punch. Goku blocked and the fight continued until Goku was stunned with a strong kick. Nappa balled his fists together and swung them into Goku's face. The blow was powerful and knocked the warrior to the ground. He quickly jumped back up and the fight continued. 

"Goku's doing well, but it's going to take forever to beat that guy at this rate!" Yamcha said. The warriors all watched in awe.   
Except Piccolo, who was in thought.   
_Goku has surpassed me, training with that "King Kai". It didn't make sense! Shouldn't I have trained with him? I was the strongest warrior on earth a year ago! Hmph, no matter, in the end I'll surpass Goku again, and then I'll defeat him..._   
"Look, Goku's winning again!" Tien's shout snapped Piccolo from his thoughts. He saw Goku pummeling Nappa with several rapid punches before jumping slightly and sending the Saiyan tumbling with a roundhouse kick. Piccolo grinned. _Looks like I'll enjoy that battle when it comes..._

Nappa got up and took several breaths, as did Goku.   
"You're impressive, earthling," Nappa said. "It seems you are stronger then me. But I'll still win, with one more attack!" he exclaimed.   
"What?" Goku said. Nappa stepped forward.   
"Get ready for the end! This is the strongest attack you'll ever see!" he opened his mouth as wide as possible and screamed. An enormous blast of energy poured out.   
"Damn! Ka...me...ha...me...ha!" the beams collided, going back and forth. The warriors watched as they struggled, until both exploded, countered by each other's power. Nappa stared in disbelief.   
"Impossible! My Mouth blast failed..." he muttered.   
"Ready to give up?" Goku asked. "I can end it now if you want, but I thought I'd give you another chance to leave peacefully,"   
"Try and finish me!" Nappa screamed.   
"All right, I will," Goku bent his legs slightly and screamed. "Kaio-ken!" 

Raditz arrived at the small house. He was slightly worried when a power of 15,00 arrived, but he knew Nappa and Vegeta could handle it. He looked at the house. It was a nice place, the Saiyan admitted. Far from anyone else in the mountains. His scouter told him it was empty, so he smashed the door down with a punch. He walked in and looked around. He saw then: The final three Dragon balls, on a table. He took them and flew back towards the battle. 

"Where is he?" Nappa shouted. He received an answer when Goku appeared and delivered a hit from behind. Nappa spun and punched, hitting nothing and being hit with a kick in return. He hit the ground and got up, screaming in rage. He prepared a blast, when... 

"I'll deal with this," Vegeta announced suddenly. "Stand down, Nappa,"   
Nappa bowed and moved back. Vegeta and Goku faced each other.   
"All right, human! Time to show you the greatest Saiyan alive!" he shouted. Goku half grinned.   
"I'm looking forward to it," Vegeta laughed.   
"Nice to see someone so willing to die. Now then, are you ready?" the Saiyan asked.   
"Sure, whenever you are," Goku said. He shot a look at his friends and walked over. He handed Tien a small bag.   
"Tien, the last Senzu Beans in this, hold it for me, okay" Goku asked, Tien nodded. Goku turned to face Vegeta and walked forward.   
"Stand back!" he shouted. He did not need to say another word; they retreated back and prepared to see what they thought would be the greatest battle of all time. 

The battle began simply enough, the two flying at each other and engaging in an explosion of punches and kicks. Vegeta got past Goku's defenses and hit him with a powerful punch. Goku countered with a kick and the flurry of blows continued until Goku, jumping over a kick, brought him leg up and kicked Vegeta back. The Saiyan stopped and charged forward with hit Goku with several punches before throwing him to the ground. Vegeta fired dozens of blasts down. Goku landed on the ground and dodged the blasts. Vegeta took the opportunity to fly down and nail Goku with a kick that sent him flying. Goku got up and wiped a crack of blood from his mouth.   
"It seems you're no match for me! I guess I'll end this," Vegeta said. Powering up, Vegeta fired a huge blast of Goku.   
"Kaio-ken!" Goku screamed and, flying forward, batted the attack away before delivering several punches to Vegeta. Goku grabbed Vegeta's arm and spun him around before tossing him into the air and flew up and nailed him with his elbow and smashed him into the ground.   
"Damn...that that didn't do too much damage," Goku said between breaths. Vegeta got up and smirked.   
"Pathetic," he said and faded in front of Goku and sent in away with a roundhouse. Goku managed to brace in the air and the battle continued.   
"I don't have a choice..." Goku said as he blocked a hit. "Kaio-ken times two!" Vegeta shielded himself as Goku's ki exploded. He barely had time to react when Goku rammed into him and broke into a barrage of attacks. Vegeta suddenly knocked Goku off with a kick and flew into the air.   
"That's it! This next attack will be your death!" Vegeta shouted. He pulled his arms back over his right shoulder and began charging energy.   
"Oh no!" Goku shouted. He cupped his hands. "Ka...me...ha..."   
"You're attack is no match for my GALIC GUN!" Vegeta screamed as he fired down the blast. Goku gritted his teeth.   
"Mee...ha!" Goku fired the Chou Kamehameha up and it collided with Vegeta's blast. Energy ran down both beams as they went back and forth.   
"Damn...Kaio-ken times...four!" Goku said. He screamed. The energy exploded and his blast tore past Vegeta's.   
"No...impossible!" the Saiyan shouted as the blast hit. The energy carried him into the air as he screamed. The blast rushed past the clouds and exploded.   
Goku collapsed to his knees, breathing slowly, one hand on the ground. Piccolo and the others flew over.   
"Dad! You did it!" Gohan said happily, but noticed the look of fear on Goku's face.   
"No...I havn't...he's still alive!" he turned to Tien. "I need the Senzu Bean!" he said. Tien quickly pulled the bag from his belt and handed it to Goku, who ate it and sighed in relief.   
"Now I might stand a chance..." he said.   
"G...Goku..." Krillin said. "How can this be possible? You trained with King Kai!" Goku nodded.   
"Don't worry! We're still here!" Yamcha said.   
"Yeah! If you need help, we'll be right there!" Chao-zu said.   
"I appreciate it, guys, but he's too strong..." Goku looked up. "Go! He's coming!" he said. The others quickly flew back as Vegeta began flying down.   
"YOU...ARE REALLY STARTING TO MAKE ME ANGRY!" Vegeta shouted.   
_The Genki Dama..._ Goku thought. Acting quickly, Goku jumped up high into the air. He needed Vegeta to do what he hoped he would do; and before long he saw the Saiyan flying up at him. He waited for him to get near, and...   
"SOLAR FLARE!" Vegeta was instantly stunned by the blinding light. Goku flew back and raised his arms. 

"What's Goku doing?!" Piccolo growled.   
"I have no idea...I've never seen that before..." Gohan said.   
"Maybe it's something King Kai taught him! Some new technique?" Yamcha said.   
"Makes sense...but I wonder what it is," Gohan said. 

"Please...give me your energy" Goku said softly. He felt energy coming, the water, the plants, the animals...everything was slowly adding up.   
Vegeta was still screaming in rage.   
"He'll be able to see again soon! But it's just about done..." Goku felt more energy and...it was done.   
He was surprised at how small it was, able to fit easily in his fist. But it's power was enormous. He looked. Vegeta was just about able to see again... 

"Gah! Human! I'll kill you!" Vegeta shouted as his sight slowly returned. He saw Goku and flew at him, ready to attack and finish him. Goku prepared the blast, and threw it.   
"Huh? An energy blast was your big plan?!" Vegeta laughed.   
"Vegeta!" Nappa shouted. "The scouter says it's over 25,000!" Vegeta froze and tried to dodge. He failed and the attack hit and exploded in a bright flash.   
"Prince Vegeta!" Raditz shouted. The blast continued erupting. Goku moved away and landed near the others.   
"Goku...is he..." Krillin began.   
"No, he'll live...but I think we've won," Goku said. The blast finally stopped and Vegeta landed. Raditz and Nappa flew over near him.   
"Human! You may have killed Vegeta, but..."   
"Not...quite," Nappa looked down in shock. Vegeta was alive and conscious. Many cuts were across him and his armor was hopelessly destroyed, but he was able to get up and smirk.   
"Heh...that's...quite an impressive move, but it didn't work," Vegeta said. "Heh, I noticed you destroyed the moon? I'm afraid...that won't save you," he said.   
"Huh? What are you talking about?" Goku asked. Vegeta smirked.   
"You didn't know? Someone did. Saiyan's transform during a full moon into giant monkeys called Oozaru, and out power grows ten fold!" Vegeta shouted. Krillin, Yamcha and Piccolo realized the meaning of this statement more then anyone.   
"Hey, wha...what's wrong?" Goku asked. Piccolo gulped.   
"Goku...I destroyed the moon...because Gohan transformed during our training into a giant monkey..." he said.   
"What? That's impossible! Gohan's no..." Goku began, but stopped.   
"Goku," Yamcha said. "When you had your tail...you transformed too during a full moon...it happened when you fought Jackie Chun in the 21st world tournament..." he said.   
"I...see," Goku said. "That means...I was the monster that killed my Grandpa..." it was almost too much to take... 

"WHAT?!" Raditz shouted. "But only one Saiyan was sent to Earth...my brother, Kakkarot! You're my little brother!" the Saiyan shouted.   
"No...that's impossible..." Krillin said.   
"No...it makes perfect sense! That's how he got so strong and how his son beat Raditz...the earthling is Kakkarot!" Vegeta said.   
"But Kakkarot was a low class...no way he could defeat an elite!" Nappa said. "Obviously, another Saiyan was sent to earth..." he said.   
"No, I knew all the Saiyan sent to earth from when I was 3!" he motioned to Goku, "Kakkarot was the ONLY one sent, so this is Kakkarot!"   
"Even if I am a Saiyan...I am still an earthling!" Goku said.   
"If you want to fight me, Kakkarot, I'll have to kill you," Vegeta said.   
"Let's begin," Goku said. The two flew at each other and attacked. 

Everyone watched the battle, but many had thoughts more focused on the recent development... 

_So...my best friend's an alien?_   
_It makes sense I guess...he was always stronger then I thought possible, always able to beat people I thought invincible._   
_But still, I always thought he was just...abnormal. An exceptional warrior. But he's an alien-a Saiyan. Almost hard to believe..._

_It's almost unfair. I, after years of searching, find my brother, and he's my enemy._   
_Oh well, I never was very lucky. I guess I should chalk this one up to irony._   
_To think, either my brother dies here, or he kills my Prince.___

_So Goku's a Saiyan. And yet I'm not worried, heh. After all, I'm apparently an alien too-a "Namek", wasn't it? I'll still surpass him one day._   
_But sometimes I wonder if I'll still kill him..._   
_Maybe I am going soft...because of Gohan...._

_I still remember meeting Goku. I never thought he'd become savior of earth, and I never even suspected he wasn't entirely human._   
_I remember how I decided, on that day, that I, against my master's wishes, would not be an Assassin like Tao Pie Pie._   
_Still, I'll continue training, fighting, everything. But I wonder, in light of Goku's strength, if I can keep up...___

_To think...my dad's a Saiyan. Not just him, but me too...I'm half Saiyan!_   
_Hard to believe, but maybe that explains why I have so much "potential". Atleast Dad and Piccolo said so, but I don't think they'd make it up._   
_I wonder if I can still live a peaceful life. I don't like fighting, but with this force me into a life of it?___

_So, yet another Saiyan lives! And he's going to die just as fast as he was discovered._   
_It's too bad. Another Saiyan to help kill Frieza would be welcome. Maybe I can persuade Vegeta to let me take the kid with us._   
_Maybe, I have a feeling he won't like an earthling/Saiyan hybrid. But he above all should know we'll need everything we can to beat Frieza...___

_I'm not especially surprised. I mean, Goku being a Saiyan, not expected, but considering everything, is it really that odd?_   
_After all, I'm a short, pale white guy with Psychic abilities. I still remember meeting Goku on the day in the 22nd tournament with Tien._   
_So strange how things turn out; everyone thought Goku was just a very strong boy with a tail. But yet, I'm not surprised...___

_Suddenly, losing to Goku back when he was a kid isn't a strange._   
_Even years after the event, I always wondered how a young kid was stronger then me, a powerful martial artist and desert bandit._   
_Seems so long ago, and just when the world seems to be running out of threats from the planet itself, this happens..._   


**********   
Well, the fight against the Saiyans ends next chapter. This chapters not as long as I'd have preferred, but I figured this was the best place to end it. 


	10. Chapter 8

Chapter 8, and the end of the battle against the Saiyans! Not much to say, just hope you enjoy. 

********** 

Chapter 8   
The Battle Ends 

The battle continued yet again, Goku and Vegeta flying across the area.   
"You know, Kakkarot," Vegeta said as he blocked a punch. "Although your Kaio-ken is impressive, it has some great weaknesses! You should know being able to temporarily surpass me will not win this!" he said as he dodged an attack and kicked Goku in the side and punched him away.   
"And you can't keep it up when your being hit!" he added.   
Goku responded by charging and nailing Vegeta with several punches and knocking him back with kick. Vegeta charged and hit Goku with several kicks.   
Goku gasped out as he was hit with the strong blows. He countered but did far less damage then he received and the two Saiyans flew apart.   
"Kakkarot! Why don't you just admit you're doomed?" Vegeta asked as he smashed Goku back with a hit. Goku flipped in mid air and landed, then immediately charged and attacked again.   
"Forget it! I'm not giving up!" Goku said as the two fought as he got through Vegeta's defenses and sent him flying with a kick. The Saiyan Prince stopped in the air and smirked.   
"Good to see you still have some Saiyan pride, Kakkarot! Now die!" he shouted as he fired a blast. Goku jumped over it and and two began firing blasts at each other non-stop, the blasts colliding with each other and exploding.   
"Stop calling me that, my name is Goku!" the warrior shouted as the two stopped blasting. Vegeta laughed.   
"Stop denying it, Kakkarot!" he said simply. "You must realize that it is the truth!"   
"Maybe," Goku said. "But I am still an earthling!" he shouted as he charged forward to continue the battle.   


"All right!" Nappa shouted. "Are you weaklings ready to try again?!" he said. Piccolo growled, clenching his fist.   
"I'll shut you up!" he shouted and charged the Saiyan. Nappa grinned and rushed forward to meet him, blocking Piccolo's attacking and countering with several kicks of his own, the third of which hit the him away. Nappa took a quick glance; the other earthlings seemed to be figuring out what to do and Kakkarot was getting hammered by Vegeta. Tien and the other darted forward suddenly and attacked. Nappa blocked and sent them all flying with a wide kick. They rushed back to attack and Nappa flew back and released a barrage of energy blasts the warriors scattered to dodge. The Saiyan laughed madly as he followed after Gohan, firing as the young half Saiyan tried to dodge the attacks. Nappa stopped. _Better leave the brat alive, just in case Vegeta wants him._   
Someone suddenly him from behind and sent the Saiyan flying. He spun around mid air. It was Gohan.   
"I'll stop you..." Gohan said in a determined voice.   
"Try!" Nappa shouted as he ran forward, charging an energy blast. Gohan breathed slowly and began charging a Masenko, trying to stay calm.   
"Time to take you outta the fight!" Nappa shouted. Gohan was scared, but he stayed, Nappa got closer, and...   
"Masenko!"   
The beam hit Nappa as he charged right into it, carrying him far back until it exploded and sent him flying even further. Nappa got up slowly.   
"Damn! You're strong!" Nappa said, wiping some blood from his chin. "All right, lets see what you can do!" he shouted as he charged again.   
"No...I"m out of energy..." Gohan said. Nappa got closer, ready to finish the battle, until something slammed into him hard from the side, flinging him away.   
"P...Piccolo?!" Gohan said.   
"You shouldn't have let your guard down!" Piccolo shouted. "Tien, finish him!" The tall, three eyes warriors flew nearby.   
"Kikihou!" Nappa lifted his arm to block as the blast hit and exploded. The dust cleared and Nappa was unconscious, lying in a large crater.   
"All right, now the other one," Piccolo said. 

Goku screamed out as he landed onto the ground. He pulled himself up slowly. Vegeta was hurt, too, but Goku was far the worse.   
"Kakkarot...not bad...but you're power is...dropping much faster then mine," Vegeta, breathing heavily.   
"True...but I can still win," Goku said. The two Saiyans charged. Vegeta threw a powerful kick, but Goku blocked and countered with several quick punches. Goku flew back.   
_He's not wearing down fast enough, I have to try and take him down..._   
Goku jumped into the air.   
"Kaaa...meee...haaa" energy glowed around Goku as he charged the powerful Kamehameha. Vegeta braced himself.   
"Me...haaa!" the energy beam flew down at the Saiyan prince who had his arms thrown out protectively. He caught the blast as it hit, trying to throw it away. He growled as the attack pushed him back, and the beam exploded.   
Vegeta was injured, but not badly. He growled.   
"YOU ARE REALLY MAKING ME ANGRY, KAKKAROT!" he screamed. But he suddenly stopped and smirked.   
"Here! Let me show you a trick!" he shouted and fired a ball of energy. Goku prepared to shield himself, but the ball veered off and went past him. He turned. It was heading towards... 

"Piccolo! Look out!"   
The Namek did not know who shouted the warning, but he soon saw the blast heading towards him. He knew he was about to die, when suddenly Goku pushed him to the side and the blast hit him dead on. Goku was flung away, dozens of cuts opened across him.   
"Dad!" Gohan cried out as he ran to him. Goku was conscious, but could not get up.   
"Gohan...I guess you and the others...will have..." but Goku was stopped as Vegeta appeared and kick him, knocking the injured warriors away. Gohan froze and shook in horror.   
"Kakkarot! Time to die!" Vegeta shouted as he charged a blast. Then, he heard a low growl. Turning, he saw Gohan, who, shaking with anger, suddenly flew forward.   
"Leave...dad...ALONE!" the force of Gohan's head butt hit Vegeta hard and sent the Saiyan prince flying back, his eyes wide from the shock.   


"Ka Ka bu Dan!"   
"Kamehameha!"   
Yamcha and Krillin's combined blasts hit Raditz and exploded and before long the melee continued.   
Raditz was losing, he knew that, but he wasn't going to go down without a fight!   
Suddenly, they all heard a loud crack.   
"What happened?" Krillin said as he, Yamcha and Chao-zu stopped battling Raditz. All four stopped to look and saw Gohan hitting Vegeta, cracking Vegeta's armor and sending him flying back.   
"I...impossible! No kid can do that much damage to the prince!" Raditz said. "Grr...but he'll lose soon enough!" he turned to the three warriors.   
"Let's finish this!" he shouted as the battle continued. 

"How...did you do that?" Vegeta asked as he got up. Gohan looked confused.   
"I...I don't know, but I won't let you hurt daddy anymore!" he said defiantly. Vegeta smirked.   
"Heh, I like your courage, kid. You'll die, but better to die fighting then die running!" he raced forward and delivered a powerful blow to Gohan's face. But Gohan's anger induced strength remained, and he flew back only a short distance before flying straight at Vegeta and nailing him with a powerful kick. The two began fighting back and forth, moving across the sky, but it did not take long to see who was losing. 

"Piccolo..." Goku said weakly. "Gohan's going...to die if he fights Vegeta alone. He's strong but...not strong enough. But if you and the others help...I think you can win..." Piccolo nodded.   
"All right, I'll go and the others can come when they defeat Raditz," Piccolo said and flew off. 

Vegeta was distracted, not much, but just enough to NOT see the Namek fly forward and smash him with an extremely strong punch.   
"Mister Piccolo!" Gohan said happily. Piccolo smiled at Gohan.   
"You didn't think I'd let you fight alone?" he asked and turned to Vegeta. "You're outnumbered! As soon as Raditz is defeated," he took a look at the battle raging below. "...which won't be long, it'll be six to one. Why don't you just leave?" Piccolo asked. Vegeta laughed.   
"Why run when I can defeat you all?" he asked. There was a crash and everyone turned to see Raditz lying unconscious and Tien and Yamcha floating down from delivering a double flying kick. The four warriors flew up to join Piccolo and Gohan. Vegeta smirked.   
"Come now, you don't REALLY think you can all beat me?" he said. The warriors powered up all their ki and attacked. Vegeta fell into a fighting position and defended. Usually, stopping their attacks would be easy and he could get his own hits through, but with Gohan's anger power still present he couldn't try to attack without getting hit. Vegeta screamed and allowed his energy to explode, throwing the warriors back. Vegeta took several deep breaths.   
"Not...too bad," he said. "But now you'll all die one by one!" Vegeta charged forward and attacked. Yamcha went flying, followed soon by Chao-zu and Tien. Piccolo punched, but Vegeta jumped back and kicked, snapping Piccolo's had up and knocking him into the ground.   
Vegeta turned and blasted Krillin, carrying him back. The short warrior screamed as the blast exploded. Vegeta smirked, admiring his handiwork, but Gohan suddenly attacked and delivered several hits before kicking Vegeta hard. Vegeta was knocked away but flew forward and punched Gohan hard and sending him into the hills. 

Gohan got up slowly. A quick glance showed him the hopelessness of the situation. The others were all injured to varying degrees. The blast has effectively taken Krillin out of the fight, he was barely conscious. His Dad also seemed out. Tien was in fairly good health. Yamcha and Chao-zu were injured but could fight. Piccolo was hurt badly; his one on one fight with Nappa was taking it's toll. Vegeta looked slightly injured, but he still had his arrogant smirk, and was still strong.   
"Nothing left to do..." Gohan muttered. "We've lost..."   
_No, Gohan! Don't give up!_   
"D...dad?!" Gohan asked. "Where are you?"   
_I'm talking to you telepathically. Don't give up! Listen, I've been gathering energy while you were fighting him...if you and the others can just hold out a couple more minutes, I can defeat him._   
"Okay dad...I'll try," Gohan said. He pulled himself up. He rose up slowly. Vegeta quickly turned and noticed him.   
"Hmmph, you're still alive?" he said. "All right! Time to take you down!" Vegeta said and charged. Gohan barely managed to block the powerful blow. Vegeta continued throwing attack after attack as Gohan tried to endure. Tien fired a Dodon-pa, but Vegeta dodged and fired his own blast, taking Tien out of the fight. Yamcha and Chao-zu attacked, a single hit sent each unconscious. Gohan managed to get a hit in, but Vegeta was sent only a small distance before stopping and turning to deliver a powerful charging punch. Gohan hit the ground. Vegeta landed nearby.   
"So your power is gone," he said. He opened his hand and pointed. "Oh well, time to die," he said. Suddenly, Goku flew up nearby. Vegeta turned and growled.   
"Vegeta! I won't let you win!" he began charging all his energy in one last Kamehameha.   
"Ka...me...ha...me..."   
"Fool! I can dodge it easily!" Vegeta shouted. He turned again and prepared to blast Gohan, but Piccolo suddenly rammed him in the back and sent him flying forward.   
"Goku! Hit him NOW!" Piccolo shouted. Goku grinned.   
"Ha!" he shouted as the blast fired down at the grounded Vegeta. The blast hit and exploded violently. It cleared. Vegeta, on the ground and terribly injured, reached into his armor and pulled a remote. Hitting a button, he let it fall to the ground. Soon, Vegeta's ship flew over and landed. At this time, Raditz and Nappa managed to pull themselves up.   
"I'll be back..." Vegeta said as he pulled himself into the ship. Raditz and Nappa climbed in after, and the ship flew off.   
"We won for now," Goku said. Suddenly, a large air car flew over and began pulling down.   


"What a battle!" Master Roshi exclaimed as Goku finished explaining everything.   
"Lucky no one was killed," Bulma said. Piccolo growled.   
"Yes, but we're not done yet," he said.   
"What do you mean, Piccolo" Goku asked. His Kamehameha and taken his remaining energy, and he was lying on a small bed in the ship.   
"I was thinking and realized something. They said I was a "Namek" and that's why the dragonballs are here. So does that mean there are dragonballs on a Namek home planet? Cause if so..."   
"They'll look for them," Yamcha finished.   
"But what can we do?" Gohan asked. Things seemed bad.   
"No problem!" Goku said. "I can ask King Kai! He'll know," he said.   
"HOLD ON!" Chi Chi suddenly shouted. "I might have unwillingly let Gohan miss a whole year of school to save the planet, but no way am I letting him miss MORE time!" she shouted. Piccolo stood up.   
"Think about this! If Gohan stay's and we fail, the Saiyans become immortal and come back and kill us all!" Piccolo said. Chi Chi tried to argue, but couldn't think of anything.   
"All right," Goku said and closed his eyes.   
_King Kai?_   
_Goku? Is that you?_   
_Yeah, could you tell us where the Namek's homeworld is?_   
_Sure...just let me check..._

"All right!" Goku said. "How long will it take, Bulma?" Goku asked. Bulma looked nervous.   
"I'd say...you'd all be dead six times over," she said.   
"That's not good," Gohan muttered.   
"Wait!" Piccolo said. "I think I remember that before I split with Kami, we came on a ship...so it can probably reach the Namek's planet faster!" Piccolo said.   
"You're right, too bad I won't be joining you guys for awhile," Goku said. "But I'm sure you'll do fine!"   
"It's settled, then. We're going to the Namek's home planet!" Tien said. 

_I can't believe three Saiyans lost to earthlings. Still, maybe the Planet Namek will have more Dragonballs! I can still become immortal! Frieza hasn't won yet!_   
With these thoughts, Vegeta fell into his regeneration chambers induced sleep.   


**********   
Not as long as some other chapters, but hopefully still long enough. The battle against Frieza starts next chapter, so get ready for it. 


End file.
